Close to Home
by JessCuddy13
Summary: Rape victim kills herself and her daughter, whose a result of the rape, blames herself. JO...DUH! down wit all u EOshippers! jk! review plz! p.s. i made up the victims name so i didnt spell anythin wrong! CHAPTER 6 UP! final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Close to Home

"Guys, new case," Cragen said as he entered the office, "where's Munch and Liv?"

"Liv got a call, juries in on her last case." Elliot replied.

"So she'll be back soon?"

"Yeah."

"Fine, Munch?"

"Car trouble." answered Fin

"Here's the file, bring them up on it when they get in."

"Sure Capt." Fin said all ready opening the file.

Cragen entered his office as Elliot slid over next to Fin.

"Rape victim, Markisha Williams, killed herself," Elliot started, "One daughter, Julia Williams, result of rape; she blames herself for the death."

"Hey guys," Olivia smiled as she entered the office, "Perp was convicted."

"My car is a hideous pile of decomposing rat waste!"

"Good morning to you to Munch." said Fin.

"New case?" asked Munch while glaring at Fin.

"Yeah, Fin and I got it though." answered Elliot.

"This is a promising day, first my car, now you guys are hiding something…" started Munch.

"Where not hiding anything, just thought to give you a break we'd take it." interrupted Fin.

"What is it?!" demanded Liv.

"You're not going to like…" started Elliot

"What is it." said Munch starting to get annoyed too.

"A rape victim killed herself and her daughter blames herself because she was a result of the rape. She says her mother started drinking right after she was born."

"Thanks for trying to hide it guys, but I'm ok." said Liv completely calmed down since she realized why her partner had tried to hide the case from her.

"You sure?" asked Fin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liv said, "Give me a minute." Liv walked out the door heading down the stairs and outside. She sat down, only then did she realize tears were streaming down her face.

"Liv, are you ok?" asked Munch trying to hide the fact he was upset to.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, I think I'll be ok." Liv said wiping away the last of her tears.

"What got you so upset?" Munch asked being careful not to make her cry again or reveal his feelings.

"The only other person outside of my family who knows this is Elliot," Liv started, holding back a new wave of tears, "I'm a result of my mother's rape. After I was born my mother started drinking, really heavily," Liv took a deep breath. "She was walking out of a bar one night and tripped. She fell onto broken pieces of glass and bled out."

"Liv, I'm sorry." Munch said unusually sympathetic. "This case is hard on me too." Munch continued, surprised at himself. Not even Fin knew this. "I've never told anyone this. My father killed himself and my mother blamed me." Munch said trying to be calm but he let a hint of uneasiness into his voice.

"John…I'm so sorry." Liv answered.

They sat there silent, neither one noticing as darkness flooded down around them. Munch got up and broke the silence.

"Well, I see no reason for us to freeze to death on this _lovely _night, what do you say to ditching our partners and grabbing a bite to eat?" Munch said.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" asked Liv, now fully calmed down.

"How 'bout the little Italian place across the street?" Munch asked nodding across the street.

"Ok." Liv said also getting up and starting towards the street.

They walked across the street, the silence back. They entered the restaurant and were seated immediately. It was a small place, but it smelled good to Liv's rumbling stomach. They sat down and a young girl walked over.

"Hi, my name is Julia, and I will be your server tonight. Can I bring you anything to drink?" said their waitress handing them both menus.

"A beer for me, what do you want munch?" answered Liv.

"I'll have the same thing." Munch replied.

"Ok, coming right up." she said walking away.

"You feeling better?" asked Munch careful not to set her off again.

"Yeah, how about you?" Liv said also being careful.

"Fine, what do you want?" Munch answered trying to change the subject.

"Just a burger for me, you?" replied Liv.

"Same."

As if on cue Julia walked over.

"You ready to order?" asked Julia.

"Yeah, two burgers." answered Munch.

"Coming right up." She answered already walking away.

"You gonna be all right tomorrow at work?" asked Munch with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it. What about you?" Liv replied.

"I'll be all right." Munch said.  
"What will we tell our partners about us vanishing, like we did?" questioned Liv.

"I say we don't tell them anything, let them mind their own business for once." answered Munch.

"I second that." Liv responded jokingly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry for the wait school started last week, new school… you know what I mean! but I got it up. YAY!!!!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did you two disappear to last night?" questioned Elliot as Munch and Liv entered the office.

"Oh nowhere." answered Liv throwing a glance at Munch as he sat down at his desk.

"Come guys spill!" Finn practically pleaded.

"Can't two co-workers have personal lives that they don't tell there partners about?" Munch said sarcastically.

"Fine, if you're gonna answer the question then lets get back to the case." suggested Elliot.

"Ok, what do we have so far?" questioned Liv.

"Vic's name is Markisha Williams, one daughter Julia. Vic killed herself supposedly because she was raped sixteen years ago." Finn replied.

"I'm going to assume that since you're saying _supposedly_ raped, her rapist was never caught?" asked Munch.

"You no what they say about people who assume things." joked Finn.

"Yeah, I do know and I am an ass, but am I right?" Munch answered.

"Yes, you're right." answered Finn.

"We're going over everything in her file, so far no substantial evidence saying she was. The only thing that doesn't fit is her daughter, at the time she had no boy friend of husband." stated Elliot.

"Anyone talk to Julia?" asked Liv.

"Not yet…" started Elliot.

"I'll do it!" interrupted Liv.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Munch, last nights events running through his head.

"I'm sure!" replied Liv, her mind made up.

"Hi Julia, my name is Liv, can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Tell me what happened that night?"

"I wasn't there when it happened, I was working."

"Where do you work?"

"The Italian place across the street."

"What happened after your shift ended?"

"I went home and found my mom!" Julia broke into tears.

"It's ok." said Liv, trying to comfort Julia.

"There was a note next to her body, that's how I found out she was raped and I was the result of that. I was a constant reminder of what happened to her. I shouldn't be here!"

"No, that's not true! Everyone has a right to be here, no matter how they got there." Liv practically yelled.

"I quess your right, though it feels like it's my fault that she did this!"

"It's not, and will never be your fault!"

"I know, but I can't help thinking I was part of it, anyways that's all I know. Can I go now?" asked Julia still upset.

"Yes, thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." Julia said as she walked out the door.

Liv left the room and walked straight to the door to out side. Munch saw her leave and quickly followed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Liv, are you ok

"Liv, are you ok?" questioned Munch coming up behind her.

"Yeah, that's the place we ate last night right?" asked Liv pointing.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ok." answered Liv walking back inside.

"Well, Julia has a solid tight alibi." Liv stated, now back inside.

"Shouldn't you check it out before you jump to conclusions Liv? And will you tell me what's going on!" questioned Munch sweetly with growing anger at being ignored.

"I don't have to, John; she was our waitress last night!" Liv replied with the same amount of sweetness.

"So that's where you guys were last night?" asked Elliot.

"Yes and you know it's not that interesting right. You don't need to call the six o'clock news or anything." answered Munch.

"So who called in the 911?" Elliot asked changing the subject, now that he was the one getting made fun of.

"I don't know yet." replied Liv.

"I'll go get the tape of the call." said Elliot walking out the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Got a stop I want to make." Fin called after him and leaving behind him.

"Now what?" asked Munch.

"We could go to her coworkers?" suggested Liv.

"Why not." said Munch with a shrug.

Traffic was moving slowly through New York. Munch and Liv were on there way to a small café called Mud Slide. Munch shot a glance at the clock.

"Of course," he shouted, "We get caught in the lunch rush!" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. "By the time we get there pigs will be flying and hell will have frozen over twice!"

"Geez John, if I knew you were going to complain so much I wouldn't have invited you to come." joked Liv sarcastically.

"Sorry, but honestly could they be moving any slower!" Munch said gesturing in front of him.

"Calm down it's right there."

"Finally." said Munch as he threw his hands in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note

AN: Srry for the really long break!! Hope u like this chapter! I no its short but chapter 6 is comin really soon!

A cool breeze greeted Munch and Liv as they entered The Mud Slide. The cashier looked up as they approached the counter. He was a teenager, no older then sixteen Munch guessed.

"Can I help you?" he asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Hi, I'm detective Benson and this is detective Munch." she said with a nod in his direction.

Munch tuned out the conversation and looked around. It was a small place with a handful of tables scattered around the room with a row of computers against one wall. Lost in thought Munch jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Did you know Markisha Williams?" Liv questioned the so far unhelpful cashier boy.

"Not really, she mentioned to me once that she had a daughter my age. That's pretty much the extent of our conversations." he answered.

"Was she close to anyone here?"

"There's a pretty small staff here, so maybe…"

"Liv, we got to go." Munch said crossing back over to the counter.

"Why?" she asked as the headed out the door.

"Julia is in the hospital." Munch said simply. He didn't know how else to say it. He watched as shock quickly spread over Liv's face and their pace to the car quickened.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thnx 4 all the awesome reviews

AN: Thnx 4 all the awesome reviews!!

The rain splashed off the window pane with a soft thud. The dark sky matched Liv's dark mood. As she walked away from the window of her apartment there was a knock at the door. Quickly she crossed the floor and opened the door. In walked her partner Elliot, Finn, and Munch.

"Liv, there's nothing you could've done." said Elliot in a horrible attempt to make her feel better.  
She had just returned from the hospital where Julia was taken.

"Yeah, stop beating yourself up." Finn added.

"She died in my arms! I could have done something! I should have seen this coming!" Liv yelled at them, their attempts only making her feel worse.

Munch walked up to her and put his arms around her, not caring what his partner or Elliot thought.

"Liv, you did everything you could. No one knew she was suicidal. There's no way you could have stopped this. I know you feel like it is, but it's not your fault. None of us realized she was going to kill herself." Munch whispered to her. Gently he rubbed her arm.

"I did everything but save her." Liv said with an anger in her voice that promised that Julia's killer would be caught. She didn't believe it was suicide.


End file.
